


Let's start over

by Trickster_God_Gabriel



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Clones, Gen, Spacemen - Freeform, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_God_Gabriel/pseuds/Trickster_God_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Then he hit a planet, a place almost entirely made up of squares. It was strange and new, a place that he hoped could distract him. But in the end he couldn't let his friend go and after finding out about the research going on in a laboratory near his current residence, well he'd do anything he could to not be alone any more.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple of paragraphs are kind of morbid and a little dark. So if you don't like that kind of thing then I'd advise you skip them.

The hardest thing to come to terms with, is the notion that you are mortal. To know that your friends could not be around for long, or that worse, you could not be. This realisation is something that it's nicer to live without for as long as possible. To live life unafraid and to the fullest instead of hiding away behind closed doors in case something bad happens. To achieve something rather than waiting for the end in a self made confinement.

It's really harder said than done. I mean the mind is a powerful thing that can destroy you or empower you. Either way it's a pretty amazing thing that's hard to get a grasp on.

But back on mortality. That sudden moment that somebody is ripped from your life is devastating. You can act like it was nothing, that you're dealing but it really doesn't stop your mind from hurting. The best thing to do is to admit the pain and seek assistance from those around you. But some people can't do that, have nobody to reach out to.

When the only person you had is gone, then life becomes harder than ever. Sometimes you wish you could give up, but then you'd miss the good that came after. 

That was something that he was finding out. His friend had been taken away and left him all alone, drifting through space in an empty pod. He'd thought many times about ending it, there was really nothing to stop him except himself. 

Then he hit a planet, a place almost entirely made up of squares. It was strange and new, a place that he hoped could distract him. But in the end he couldn't let his friend go and after finding out about the research going on in a laboratory near his current residence, well he'd do anything he could to not be alone any more.

Breaking into the laboratory hadn't been hard, he had wondered about his life when something like this no longer seemed to be strange, but that was the mark his friend had left on his life. His dull life on board the space station was way behind him, now it was lasers blasting, planets exploding... a rather exciting life.

He found himself a batch of clones and messed with one, they weren't anything too advanced for him, he had been brought up amongst some pretty hi tech stuff, screwing with it's genetic code and putting what little scrap of his friend he still had into it. 

It seemed that it was for nothing. He woke the thing up and it wondered around aimlessly, didn't know who he was and didn't have any signs of his friend in it at all. Soon after he was caught by security.

–

Xephos studied the clone closely. The guy had been caught trying to make off with it, it looked confused but all together normal. Why the strange grey man hadn't gone for something closer to the door, he didn't know. But he had a suspicion that the man was from the government, trying to take back some technology of any kind. Trying to shut them down.

The clone was put back and they thought nothing more of it.

He probably should have taken a closer look at the thing because every clone that came from that one ended up... strange. It was a slow process, they all started out normal, a mirror of himself, but then there were inconstancies, small things. Hair colour coming out lighter, eyes the wrong shade of blue.. voice slowly changing pitch. 

Eventually it all clicked and the latest clone was removed from the cloning chambers and placed in a room on it's own, a new master clone created from fresh DNA and set to replace it. It looked confused, like a child studying the world for the first time. Which was the problem. His clones should have his basic memories, but this one didn't. It was like a new being.

He thought back to the man who'd been in the cloning chambers. He regretted the action they took, wiping the man's memories as not to report back to the government. If he'd had dealt with the whole issue a little better, then he'd know exactly what had happened and he really didn't like not knowing.

–

Honeydew had taken a liking to the clone, he would often find the dwarf chatting away with the odd thing. Xephos hadn't had a chance to talk to it himself, but he found himself more and more curious. 

It would seem that Honeydew and the clone had become closer than he'd thought, when the dwarf gave him a stern talking to about calling it a thing.

“His name is Sjin.” Honeydew insisted, gazing at Xephos reproachfully.

“It can't have a name. It's just a defective clone, one of my clones to be precise.” the Spaceman dismissed.

“You better tell him that then, because he calls himself Sjin.”

Xephos stops and glances down at his friend.

“I'm sure it just picked the name up somewhere. You've been talking to it a lot.”

“I don't know any Sjin's. And he spelt it out for me, told me it was the name of a famous architect on his home world. Awfully specific for something he just picked out from conversation, don't you think?” the Dwarf said smugly.

“Fine. I'll go talk to it....”

“Him.” the dwarf cut in, frowning at Xephos.

“Fine. Him. I'll go talk to him. Get this whole mess sorted out. Prove that … he's... just pulling random facts together, nothing else.”

–

Xephos stood looking at the clone. He supposes that it couldn't really be considered a clone any more, it was a whole different being. The tests he's issued proved the fact. Completely different DNA, a completely altered clone.

“Hello... Sjin.” he greets awkwardly, closing the door behind himself.

The man looks up at him from the table he was currently occupying, a large sheet of paper sprawled out in front of him and various technical drawings and scribbles that Xephos assumed must be writing dotted around the page.

–

That night, Xephos pours through star charts, logs of alien history and random data. The name 'Sjin' is surprisingly there, emblazoned across the monitor along with the picture of a yellow alien that looked eerily similar to the man sitting in his labs. Standing next to the alien is a pale man that jogs his memory and the pieces come together very quickly from then on.

The man he was dealing with, that had mutated out of one of his clones, had been a highly respectable Architect, famed in fact. But his species had a nasty habit of eating people and the Architect had become a wanted criminal after a rather bizarre incident which resulted in him being flushed away into space. Apparently he'd met up with a Human and an oddly horrific killing spree had begun. Sjin had been killed by galactic police and his partner in crime vanished.

The man he'd caught in the clone rooms had been the mass murdering human companion that these records spoke about. 

Xephos sits there, staring at the screen in awe. He had two of the most wanted creatures in the universe in his facility and he'd memory wiped one, letting it wander the world, and let his best friend carelessly have tea parties with the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xephos deals with his little problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline for this is a little different. Yoglabs takes place way before the Jaffa Factory and all that. Just to make the Spacemen fit nicely into it all.

“Well?” the Dwarf asks the next day, leaning against the rarely working coffee machine.

“Well what?”

“You still think he's a shoddy clone?”

“Technically he still is a broken clone. He was made from a sample of alien DNA grafted onto one of my clones...”

“Let's pretend I know what you're talking about there and move on to the part where you admit I was right.”

“You were right, friend. Sjin is a real person and his history matches up to some information I found.”

“You found out who he is?” Honeydew exclaims excitedly. “Well go on then, who is he?”

Xephos considered his reply and went with the simplest answer. He wasn't overly sure if Sjin remembered everything and telling Honeydew the full story would only result in the Dwarf hounding the man with questions that could potentially bring up the whole sordid affair. The supposed mass murdering creature had been quite content drawing out designs and chatting about fairly innocent things, he'd rather it stayed that way for as long as possible thank you very much.

“He's an architect.” 

“Oh.. well that's kind of anticlimactic. I was expecting an epic story to go along with this one.” 

“Sorry, friend.” the spaceman shrugged.

“So if he's just an architect, then how did he end up here in one of your cloning thingies?”

–

Xephos manages to track down the man who, through the records, he'd come to find out was called Sips. He hadn't really managed to get that far, settled down in a village not too far from the labs. It would seem that he hadn't managed to make contact with any of the other residents of their world and Xephos found himself thanking the stars that he hadn't because the man wasn't as clueless as he'd assumed he would be.

One step through the door and Sips had a shovel poised threateningly at Xephos' head. 

“I didn't think I'd be seeing you again, Silk Shirt.” the grey man drawls. 

He takes in Sips' appearance, the man's skin hadn't regained any colour (he'd assumed the skin tone had been to do with the time spent in space away from natural light), still a sickly pale, with a stubbly jaw and deep bags under his eyes. He looked like he'd seen better days. 

“You remember meeting me?” Xephos asks in confusion.

“You thought the mind wipe worked...” he frowns, lowering his shovel. “Then why are you back? I haven't done anything.”

“I need to know what you did to my clone. And I suppose how you still remember everything.”

“Why'd you want to know about the clone? I fucked it up, it didn't work out.”

“It worked out fine, I have a rather confused architect sitting in my lab wondering how he got there. So I really need to know what you did to make him and why he doesn't look like he should do.”

Xephos wasn't sure it was possible but he watches the man pale as he takes in what has just been said.

“It worked?”

“Well I assume it has, but I don't know what you did so I have no idea if he's stable. I mean for one I thought that he was meant to be yellow...”

“Wait, how do you know what he's meant to look like? This planet was uncharted, nobody here should know who we are.”

“I”m not a native. Your killing spree was on file in my ship, in fact I think you're still wanted criminals all over the galaxies.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? No explanation or denial?”

“Look I'd love to talk about it all, but all I really want to do is talk to Sjin.”

Xephos takes that in. The man sounded tired, his shovel completely discarded and definitely wasn't getting aggressive. He didn't really se any reason to be keeping the men apart. In fact, reuniting them might get them out of his hair quicker. As fascinating as this all was, it was causing a massive delay in quite a few projects and Honeydew was spending more time talking to Sjin than he was working.

–

He's standing with Honeydew watching the pair reunite through the one way glass. It's a different room to the one they'd been keeping Sjin in, because as harmless as the pair had turned out to be in meeting them, Xephos couldn't let them run around the place causing trouble at the scale of the usual destruction that followed them. So he'd rigged up a mind wipe that was guaranteed to work on anything and installed it in the room. The pair wouldn't be leaving knowing anything dangerous.

His friend didn't know of the plan and hopefully wouldn't find out about it either. He was hoping to set the man a task to complete while he dealt with the spacemen.

“Aww, it's lovely. Look at them, they're just hugging it out.” the dwarf coos, grinning at the reunited friends behind the glass.

“Hmm? Oh yes, it's great.”

“Are you okay? You look a little distracted.”

“I was just wondering if I'd left something running. But I don't want to leave these two alone.” Xephos muses, glancing down at his friend. “Do you think you could go check for me, friend?”

The Dwarf is all too happy to help out. The rest of the plan goes off without a hitch. When Honeydew returns, the Spacemen are gone and there aren't any traces that Sjin had ever been there.

–

Two men, knowing nothing but their names, stand in the middle of a grassy biome looking lost. It's all good though, they feel that they can trust each other with their lives. 

–


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where i'm going with this. I'm sure I'll figure it out at some point.
> 
> \--

SipsCo stood before them, the cluster of buildings nestled around a pristine marble pool, the entire compound illuminated by lava. The red glow coupled with the ravished industrial feel of the land around it gave the entire place a rather ominous feel.

The spaceman and the dwarf glance at each other before coming to a wordless agreement to push ahead. 

They weren't in the habit of doing all their dealings in person, there were people they'd hired to do that for them. Their focus was on running the place and trying to finish the machines, the construction and the sourcing of materials. Slowly they were managing to hire enough workers to focus on the bigger tasks but that was getting increasingly difficult with SipsCo buying up all the land around them and stealing backers and funding at every corner.

They'd managed to set up a meeting with the CEO, to try and put an end to this childish rivalry they'd found themselves in. Perhaps to even put an end to the dirt factory that had set up right next to their factory.

“Well, this looks inviting.” Honeydew comments, looking around the towering buildings in interest. 

“I think that's the point.” the spaceman replies dryly.

Something catches the dwarf's eye and he lets out a shout of disbelief.

“Are... are those sheep? They've got sheep working for them!”

“They run the call-centre.” a voice pipes up from behind them. 

Neither man had heard anyone approach them and they'd like to think that they're well versed in survival, enough to notice a man clothed in iron armour walk up to them. They don't quite know what to say, they have no idea who the man is, the iron helmet covering most of his features, only showing a dirt covered face and two shining blue eyes looking at them curiously. 

“The sheep run the call centre?” Honeydew repeats the man's words, trying to process them in his mind. No matter what way he tries to think about it, it doesn't seem to become any clearer to him. Instead he just shrugs and asks, “They any good at it?”

“They're not baaaad.” 

Honeydew assumes the man is probably giving them a rather shit eating grin behind that visor. He can't tell but the way the man had said it points to this conclusion.

Xephos looks rather done with the conversation, never mind the terrible sheep pun. He lets out one of those overly polite coughs that posh people like to think make them sound less rude but only ever make them seem like pompous idiots. Honeydew doesn't blame the iron clad man for the insulted look he gives the spaceman.

“We have an appointment to see the head of the company. We're representing HoneydewInc.. Corp.. Ltd and any other variation of the name that may have been signed anywhere in relation to the company.”

Honeydew has the decency to look rather sheepish, pun not intended, about that. The company name was a mess and he really couldn't pin that one on anyone else.

“Ah. Just head to the SipsCo Tower, the secretary will show you where to go from there.”

–

The SipsCo tower was a sight to behold on the outside, inside it was rather odd. The entry hall had a rather festive christmas tree sitting in the middle obscuring most of the room. To the right a sheep sat behind a desk looking rather glassy eyed. 

Xephos looked just about done as soon as he saw it.

“They're toying with us again. This can't seriously be the staff.” the spaceman states incredulously.

The sheep lets out a bored sounding bleat, certainly sounding the part of a bored secretary. Luckily for their mental health a rather intimidating woman comes out from behind the out of season tree and irritably shoves the sheep aside, placing a large pile of paperwork down on the desk. The movement looks well practiced so Honeydew assumes the sheep have been a long standing feature and aren't just here to mess with them. It would seem that the vast majority of SipsCo was indeed run by sheep. That or the dirt company had suffered a sheep incident similar to his company's chicken problem, but somehow he doubts that sheep could fit in amongst the cables and still have enough space to comfortably fornicate.

He shakes his head to clear the thoughts, he was meant to be acting professional, trying to maintain the company's image. Can't exactly expect to act all business-like if he was imagining sheep making like Clucky in the walls.

He comes back to the situation at hand to find that Xephos had already done the talking part and was now looking at him expectantly. When he didn't react the spaceman shoved him towards the seats and shot a charming smile at the secretary.

The secretary returned to her work occasionally pushing a curious sheep away from the papers and the telephone. Neither man envied her job.

They weren't waiting long before the iron clad man from outside dashed in, tracking mud all over the floor, earning a disproving glare from the secretary. He shouted a brief apology as he dashed through the room leaving filth everywhere. He was followed very shortly by a another man in armour who didn't even bother to apologise as he barrelled through the room and out of sight.

The HoneydewInc duo didn't know what to make of this place. This was supposed to be the main factory of the most powerful company this side of Tekkitopia and so far it had not lived up to their expectations in any way beyond having rather impressive buildings.

The phone broke the silence that had descended on the room in the wake of the two mad men.

“Someone will be down to escort you the Boss' office now. Sorry for the wait gentlemen.”

–

They had never met the CEO of Sipsco before, always dealing with underlings and heavily armoured workers who seemed to take pleasure in their tasks of screwing with HoneydewInc.

Xephos was sure the name had been familiar, it had niggled in the back of his mind for days, but it was always buried under the workload he already had to contend with. 

Now, face to face with the man behind so many of their biggest headaches, he cursed himself for his stupidity. Of course it was him.

As if sensing Xephos' thoughts, Sips smirks up at him, an evil glint to his eyes. It's gone soon after it arrives and his smirk morphs into a lazy grin, giving the man behind the desk the complete appearance of being bored to death by everything around him.

“So you're the guys in charge of the Girl Guide factory.” he drawls.

“It's a Jaffa factory.” Honeydew corrects him, drawing Sips' attention away from Xephos.

“Jaffa factory, girl guide factory, what's the difference?”

The dwarf bristles and puffs up in an attempt to seem intimidating. In any other circumstance it would have probably been effective. An irate Dwarf is not something to be taken lightly. But here, standing in front of the head of the biggest dirt production company in Tekkitopia, well it didn't really have the desired effect.

Xephos places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and steps forward.

“It doesn't matter what our factory produces, we're here to negotiate. We're fed up with your company buying up all the land around our factory. It's making production difficult and really slowing down progress. We're not competition, we don't produce anything remotely similar.”

“And?” 

“Um...” Xephos pauses, his well thought out speech brushed to the side. 

“Look, Silk Shirt Guy, I think we both know that nothing you can offer here is going to help this little situation we got going on.” Sips states, leaning forward in his chair, his gaze is locked onto Xephos.

Honeydew looks lost in all this. He was used to dealing with business men and backers, being the head of the company, but this was throwing him. It sounded like this wasn't about his factory at all, but a feud between his friend and Sips, two people who by his reckoning had never met each other.

“I'll just wait over here then shall I? Let you two sort out whatever this is.” he mutters, moving away from the two glaring men. If this was just about Xephos pissing off the wrong people, then he's not going to get involved. 

“Psst.”

The dwarf looks around, noticing a door to a smaller office that he hadn't clocked as he'd entered the room. 

A wiry looking man with a pretty spectacular moustache and beard is leaning out of the room motioning for him to come over. He glances back at Xephos and Sips, they're locked into their angry debate and look like they'll be at it for a while. With a shrug he goes to join the man in the other office.

–

“Well, this is... cosy.” the dwarf comments as the man closes the door behind him.

“It's not as big as Sips' office, but I don't mind.”

The man's voice is familiar and Honeydew narrows his eyes slightly. 

“It's certainly not... baaaaad.” he jokes, hoping that his suspicions are correct.

The man lets out a rather unmanly giggle and settles behind his desk, feet resting on a mountain of paperwork.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. We don't get many visitors and everyone here has heard them all.”  
An awkward silence descends on the pair. Honeydew realises that he doesn't even know the guy's name. 

“The name's Honeydew of Kazmodan.”

“Sjin.” 

–

As soon as the pale man utters 'silk shirt', Xephos knows that once again, his mind wipe had failed. He'd been so sure that he'd gotten it spot on, he'd given them their names and left them to stumble around the world like harmless puppies. They'd barely known anything, he'd made damn sure of it.

Well this situation had suddenly become a lot more complicated and potentially deadly. 

“I don't really know what situation you mean, friend. This whole land issue hit us out of the blue.” he goes for the clueless angle, it's worth a shot.

Sips makes sure that Sjin's office door is closed before he leans forward in his chair threateningly.

“Oh, I think we both know what I'm talking about here. You're lucky I'm a nice and forgiving guy or you'd be in trouble.”

“Nice and forgiving? You're a mass murderer.” Xephos counters.

“You got the wrong guy. I was just a human that ended up floating in the wrong place at the wrong time, or the right place depending on how you look at it.” the CEO shrugs “But Sjin. He's the real deal. Mass murdering, violent, cannibalistic, trigger happy and very alien. He blew up a space station full of people just to spend time with me. So you'd better be real careful.”

“He's not the only dangerous alien on this planet, Sips.” Xephos hissed, eyes glowing dangerously.


End file.
